1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a transmission shift control assembly of the type including a shift lever for shifting the transmission between positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such transmission shift control assemblies are well known for use in shifting the transmission in automotive vehicles. It has been customary to connect motion transmitting remote control assemblies to the shift control assemblies for transmitting mechanical motion to the transmission. However, recent developments have lead to the use of electrical control of the transmission. This would naturally lead to the tooling of two different shifter inputs, one mechanical and one electrical.